Zehn kleine Agents
by sevenofmine
Summary: Vance schickt Gibbs, Tony, Ziva und McGee mit Agents aus zwölf anderen amerikanischen Städten zu einer Fortbildung auf die kleine Hawaiianische Insel Ni'ihau. Ohne Kontakt zur Außenwelt sind sie auf sich alleine gestellt, als plötzlich ein Mord geschieht
1. Ni'ihau

**Bei dieser Geschichte wurde ich inspiriert von "Zehn kleine Negerlein" von Agatha Christie, obwohl ich dieses Buch nie gelesen habe. I do not own anything.**

**Bitte schreibt reviews ;)**

Kapitel 1

_Montag_

Es war ein wundervoller Vormittag im frühen Sommer Washingtons. Trotzdem waren die Temperaturen noch nicht so hoch geschossen, dass man ohne Jacke herumlaufen konnte, aber die leichten Sonnenstrahlen waren wenigstens schon mal ein Anfang. Ziva freute sich auf den Sommer in Washington, es war zwar nicht so warm wie in Israel, aber dennoch erinnerte sie das Klima im Entferntesten an ihre Heimat.

Als sie im Büro ankam, erwartete sie das Übliche: Gibbs war nicht da, vermutlich einen Kaffee holen, Tony spielte irgendwelche Ballerspiele an seinem Computer und McGee las die Online-Tageszeitung.

„Was gibt's Neues?", fragte Ziva und stellte ihren Rucksack neben den Schreibtisch und nahm Platz.

„Die Nationals haben dieses Wochenende gewonnen", unterrichtete McGee sie.

„Ich versteh einfach nicht, was ihr so toll an Baseball findet. Die Regeln allein sind doch schon ein Buch dick", sagte sie verwundert und fuhr ihren Rechner hoch.

Sie erwartete ein Kontraargument von Tony, welches ausblieb, da er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, Zombies in New York City abzuschlachten. McGee seufzte nur, da er auch Tonys Antwort erwartet hatte und wandte sich wieder seinen News zu.

Ziva checkte ihre E-Mails und hatte ebenfalls keine Arbeit zu tun, da Gibbs nichts auftauchte. Es dauerte eine Weile und war fast Mittags, als Ziva ihren Boss oben aus Vance' Büro treten sah.

„Gibbs kommt", zischte sie und die Agents schlossen ihre Hintergrundprogramme.

„Ich hätte beinahe eine neue High Score aufgestellt", nörgelte Tony und setzte sich gerade hin.

„Was gibt's?", fragte Ziva als Gibbs zwischen ihrem und Tonys Schreibtisch hereinkam und sich auf seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

„Vance möchte, dass wir zu einer Fortbildung gehen. Er meint, es wäre gut für das Team und unsere Fähigkeiten", sagte Gibbs in eindeutig nicht zustimmendem Ton.

„Aha", machten die Agenten leise, weil sie nicht wussten, was sie damit anfangen sollten.

„Dienstag fängt diese Tagung an und dauert genau zehn Tage. Vance meint, unsere Arbeit können währenddessen andere Teams übernehmen. Es kommen NCIS Teams aus ganz Amerika, um sich dort fortzubilden", erklärte Gibbs und rief eine Website auf, die er auf den großen Flachbildschirm brachte.

„Ausbildung der Teamfähigkeit, Tutorials für Tatortarbeit…", las Tony angewidert vor. „Meint Vance, dass wir so etwas nötig haben?", fragte er.

„Ich glaube seit der Drogensache will er uns erst einmal weg von der Arbeit haben", warf McGee ein und die anderen Agents nickten zustimmend. Da könnte er Recht behalten. Erst am Donnerstag hat das Team von Gibbs es geschafft, einen kleineren Drogenring[B3] auffliegen zu lassen, der sich um den illegalen Handel auf Marineschiffen kümmerte.

Es hatte dreiunddreißig Verhaftungen, davon zweiundzwanzig Marines, vierunddreißig Rauswürfe aus der Navy und siebzehn Versetzungen gegeben. Leider konnte die Herkunft der Drogen nicht weiter zurückverfolgt werden und die Spur hatte sich in Mexiko verloren, aber das FBI hatte versprochen, sich darum zu kümmern und der Rest der Arbeit lag nicht mehr in der Verantwortung des NCIS.

„Na schön, wann geht's los?", fragte Tony missmutig.

„Heute Abend startet unser Flieger", antwortete Gibbs.

Die Agenten starrten ihn fassungslos an.

„Na los, fahrt schon nach Hause und packt. Wir treffen uns um acht am Flughafen!"

Die Agenten blieben immer noch stehen.

„Was ist?", fragte der Boss genervt.

„Wo ist diese Tagung überhaupt? Hier auf der Website steht nichts", sagte Ziva und sprach aus, was sie alle dachten. Das Hotel war zwar gezeigt, schön mit Wellness und großen Konferenzsälen, aber es konnte überall von Alaska bis Chile stehen, vorausgesetzt, und das war es, dass die Fotos bearbeitet worden waren, aber wer hat schon mal eine Website gesehen, auf der die Fotos nicht nachbearbeitet waren?

„Ni'ihau", antwortete Gibbs und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch.

„Hawai'i?", fragte McGee erstaunt.

„Du kennst das auch noch?", fragte Tony.

„Ni'ihau ist die kleinste Insel Hawaiis. Nur 200 Einwohner auf 180 Quadratkilometer."

„Warum zur Hölle wird so ein Tutorial so weit weg angeboten?", fragte Ziva.

„So können wir ungestört arbeiten. Es ist eine Fortbildung, kein Urlaub. Es kommen Teams aus zwölf Städten Amerikas mit je vier Agenten."

„Und da werden wir gelehrt, wie man Beweismaterialien eintütet?", fragte Tony immer noch skeptisch.

„Genau", antwortete Gibbs, der alle Sachen auf seinem Schreibtisch sortiert hatte und nun seine Jacke anzog. „Ich sehe euch heute Abend auf dem Flughafen", sagte er und ging an den drei perplexen Agents vorbei.

„Das ist nicht sein Ernst, oder?", fragte Tony erschrocken.

„Doch, wir müssen zehn Tage lang mit dir auf einer Insel eingesperrt sein", erwiderte McGee in genervten Ton.

„Das ist die Hölle. Keine Zivilisation, kein Leben, nur Gibbs, der uns vor der Wildnis beschützt…"

Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, bis sich Tony einen Schlag auf den Kopf von McGee eingefangen hatte. „Ich sehe euch heute Abend", sagte er und verließ das Büro, gefolgt von Ziva.

„Ich bin in der Hölle", murmelte Tony erneut und machte sich auch daran, seinen Computer herunterzufahren und nach Hause zu gehen, um zu packen.

* * *

Hawai'i war zu dieser Jahreszeit schon beträchtlich warm, aber die Nächte dort konnten sehr kalt werden. Daher hatten sich die Agenten für beides gut gerüstet und erschienen um Punkt acht am Flughafen. Gibbs erwartete sie bereits und teilte ihnen ihre Boarding Karten aus.

„Jedes Team hat zwei Doppelbettzimmer bekommen", klärte er sie dann auf. „Wir haben die Zimmer 804 und 805. Das heißt einer von euch muss sich mit Ziva ein Zimmer teilen."

Er hielt zwei Streichhölzer hoch und beide, Tony und McGee, griffen sich schnell eines.

„Verdammt", fluchte Tony als er das abgebrochene Ende bemerkte.

„Schön, ihr beide checkt in 804 ein", sagte Gibbs und McGee sah auch nicht allzu glücklich über sein Schicksal aus. Zehn Tage mit Gibbs auf einem Zimmer, das konnte heiter werden.

Es war bereits halb elf bis die Agents in ihre verspätete Maschine einstiegen konnten und es dauerte eine weitere halbe Stunde, bis sie zur Startbahn rollten und das Flugzeug abhob.

„Wow, so können wir immer fliegen", staunte Tony, da die Agents natürlich nur die Navy Maschine, mit der sie sonst immer flogen, gewöhnt war.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an die Landung auf dem Flugzeugträger?", fragte Tony lächelnd und Gibbs gab sein halb-Lächeln-halb-nicht-Antworten zurück. Der Flug verlief aufgrund thermischer Differenzen sehr holprig und das Flugzeug schwankte beträchtlich, als sie um Punkt sieben in San Francisco zwischen landeten.

_Dienstag_

Sie starteten wieder um sieben und landeten einige Stunden später auf Kaua'i, wo sie drei Stunden auf dem Flughafen verbrachten, bis sie endlich ein Schiff im nahe gelegenen Hafen gefunden haben, dass sie auf die kleine Insel Ni'ihau brachte. Auf der kleinen Insel Hawaiis gab es so gut wie gar nichts und das Hotel lag sehr weit abseits der Siedlungen, da Touristen und Fremde nicht gerne gesehen waren und die Einwohner versuchten, ihren Lebensstil beizubehalten.

„Die hätten unsere Anreise doch mal besser planen können", bemerkte Tony, als sie auf einem alten Kahn zu der Insel tuckerten.

„Dafür war Vance verantwortlich", erwiderte Gibbs, dem das Ganze als Marine natürlich nichts auszumachen schien. Es war schon später Nachmittag, als die vier Agenten die Insel betraten. Es wartete ein klappriger VW-Bus auf die, mit einem Mann, der aussah, als hätte er bereits fünfzig Jahre als Navy Offizier gedient, was vermutlich auch stimmte, der ein Schild mit „NCIS" hochhielt.

Sie verstauten ihr Gepäck und stiegen ein und es folgte eine lange Autoreise durch die Insel. Aufgrund der holprigen Straßen, die keinesfalls gepflastert waren, konnten Ziva, Tony und McGee kein Auge zu tun und bewunderten Gibbs, der in aller Seelenruhe schlief. Somit bewunderten die drei Agents die Natur, die Flora und Fauna, so wie sie sie nie vorher gesehen hatten, auch Ziva nicht, natürlich, sie nannte ihr Heimat ja immer nur Wüste, was auch stimmte.

Es war an die sieben Uhr, als sie endlich am Hotel ankamen, das einzige aus Stein gebaute Haus, das auf der Insel vermutlich zu entdecken war. Es war hoch und weiß gestrichen und hätte genauso gut in einem Ferienresort auf Mallorca oder Big Island stehen.

Gibbs scheuchte sie aus dem Auto und sie checkten gemeinsam ein. „Die erste Veranstaltung startet um acht", las Tony und die Agents beeilten sich, sich frisch zu machen und erschienen pünktlich um acht beim gemeinsamen Abendessen im großen Speisesaal.

Die 48 Agents waren offensichtlich die einzigen „Touristen" im Hotel und Gibbs und seine Agents steuerten einen der kreisrunden Tische an, auf dem ein Kärtchen mit „Washington" darauf stand. Sie setzten sich zu ihren Kollegen aus Chicago, die sie freundlich grüßten.

Zwei Minuten später, als der Saal gefüllt war, hielt der Chef dieser Tagung eine kleine Ansprache und die Agents erfuhren, dass sie aus zwölf Städten kamen um hier ihre Ermittlerfähigkeiten zu erweitern: Washington, Chicago, San Diego, Vancouver, New York, New Orleans, Kansas City, Miami, Seattle, Dallas, Detroit und Minneapolis.

Nach dem Essen erhielten sie alle individuelle Stundenpläne, damit sich die Agenten untereinander kennen lernen konnte. Die vier Agents erkannten, dass Freizeit wohl nicht allzu groß auf dem Programm stand und zogen sich erst einmal in ihre Zimmer zurück, um auszupacken.

„Na toll, ich habe heute Abend ein Billard-Turnier", murmelte Tony, als er seinen Plan genauer begutachtete. „Wie trägt das zu unseren Fähigkeiten bei?"

„Tony, das ist dafür da, dass wir auch NCIS-Agenten aus anderen Städten treffen, uns anfreunden und lernen, besser zu kooperieren", erklärte Ziva, als sie ihre T-Shirts in den Schrank packte. „Ich habe Karaoke, also beschwer dich nicht", erwiderte sie und starrte Tony böse an, als er anfing, zu lachen.

„Das möchte ich nur allzu gerne hören", aber er verstummte, als ihn der böse Mossad-Blick traf.

* * *

Um halb zehn ging Tony hinunter in die kleine Bar des Hotels und traf Sam aus Chicago, Carrey aus Miami und George aus Detroit. Sie spielten bis spät in die Nacht hinein und lernten sich alle besser kennen, als sie gedacht hätten.

Sie funktionierten alle auf selber Wellenlänge und schienen ganz gute Agents zu sein. Zufrieden mit sich selbst und den drei gewonnen Spielen kehrte Tony auf sein Zimmer zurück und nur zehn Minuten später leistete Ziva ihm auch Gesellschaft.

_Mittwoch_

Der Anreisetag war schnell vergangen und nach dem Frühstück um halb acht fanden sich die Washington Agents in einem Konferenzraum mit Minneapolis und Kansas City wieder. Einer der Leiter kam herein und stellte sich als Commander Colin Hutton vor, dreiundvierzig Jahre Dienst bei der US Navy und unzählige Einsätze auf allen Kreuzern der Welt.

Er führte die Agents in die Pflicht eines Navy Soldaten ein und dann zeigte er ihnen, wie wichtig die Aufgabe des NCIS sei, solche Ermittlungen zu leiten und Fälle aufzuklären, wobei es sich natürlich nicht nur um Morde, wie meistens bei Gibbs und seinem Team, handelte, sondern auch um Misshandlungs- und Missbrauchsfälle, illegalem Handel oder Drogengeschäften.

Alles in allem war es eine typische amerikanische Vorstellung, in denen ihre Streitkräfte in den höchsten Tönen gelobt wurden und Ziva mittlerweile fünfzehn Käsekästchengewinne verzeichnen konnte und McGee sein dreizehntes Sudoku gelöst hatte. Den anderen Agenten verging es ähnlich und alle waren froh, als sie zum Mittagessen aus dem Konferenzsaal herauskamen. Washington teilte sich einen Tisch mit Minneapolis und Ziva musste Tony unter dem Tisch anstoßen, damit der sich nicht direkt am ersten Tag an Aliso[B11] n aus dem anderen Team heranmachte.

Am Nachmittag fanden McGee und Tony heraus, dass sie beide zusammen den nächsten Programpunkt hatten. „Paintball. Hast du das schon mal gespielt, Tony?", fragte McGee mit der leisen Vorausahnung, dass das nicht gutgehen würde.

Tony schüttelte den Kopf und sie beide trafen sich am Eingang des Hotels mit zehn anderen Agenten, immer zwei aus derselben Stadt. Ein weiterer Leiter kam dazu und zusammen stiegen sie in einen Bus, der sie in ein Waldstück etwas weiter weg brachte.

„Paintball ist eigentlich ein ganz einfaches Spiel. Sie haben es vielleicht schon einmal gespielt, aber wir haben uns für heute eine Variante überlegt. Diese Version heißt „Präsident". Ich teile sie gleich in zwei Mannschaften ein. Wir betreten gleich ein abgesperrtes Gebiet mitten im Wald. Mannschaft A wird ein einer Ecke ausgesetzt und Mannschaft B in der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Jede Mannschaft wählt nachher einen „Präsidenten", der ein kleines rotes Band um den Arm bekommt.

Der Präsident jeder Mannschaft versucht den Startpunkt der jeweils anderen Mannschaft zu erreichen, ohne dabei von einem Paintball markiert zu werden. Die eigene Mannschaft versucht natürlich sowohl den eigenen Präsidenten zu beschützen, als auch den anderen abzuschießen. Nähere Regeln erkläre ich gleich, wenn wir angekommen sind und unsere Ausrüstung erhalten", erklärte der Leiter.

„Okay, hier ist Mannschaft A: Sam und Kelly aus Chicago, Timothy und Anthony aus Washington, Harry und Aisha aus Detroit. Ihr werdet gleich an Punkt A ausgesetzt und ich erkläre euch die Regeln während Mannschaft B mit Carrey und Sabina aus Miami, Fred und Javier aus San Diego und Greg und Terry aus Vancouver im Bus bleibt.

Der Bus hielt zehn Minuten später und Team A stieg aus. Sie zogen sich ihre grün-braun-gefleckte Schutzkleidung an und erhielten ihre Markierer, Semiautomaten, mit denen sich die Agents als Schusswaffenexperten natürlich auskannten. Sie bekamen die Regeln erklärt und stellten sich vor das Eingangstor zum abgesperrten Waldbereich.

„Okay, wir brauchen einen Präsidenten, der dies hier trägt", sagte Kelly und hielt das rote Bändchen hoch.

„Schön, möchte irgendwer unsere Zielscheibe spielen?", fragte Harry.

„Der schnellste von uns", schlug McGee vor und die Agents schauten sich um.

„Okay, ich mach's", entschied Tony schließlich und ließ sich von Kelly, eine junge, um die dreißig, Agentin mit langen, zusammengeknoteten Haaren, genau ins Beuteschema von Tony passend, das Bändchen umbinden.

„Wir bräuchten eine Strategie", sagte er daraufhin.

„Okay, ich hab ne Idee. Kannst du gut auf Bäume klettern?", fragte Harry.

Tony starrte ihn verständnislos an.

„Wir sind bei Punkt A und Team B erwartet von uns, dass wir diagonal durch das Spielfeld auf direktem Weg zu Punkt B rennen."

„Wir wissen noch nicht einmal, wie groß das Feld ist", warf Aisha ein.

„Zwei Agents spielen die Obhut, Tony, nicht wahr? Du rennst am Rand des Feldes entlang, einer von uns rennt vor dir, vielleicht so zehn, zwanzig Meter. Ein anderer läuft an der Seite von dir und beobachtet das Innenfeld, falls von dort ein Angreifer kommt. Von hinten wird erst mal niemand kommen. Sobald die Obhut jemanden entdeckt, sagen sie dir Bescheid und du könntest versuchen, auf irgendeinen von diesen Bäumen zu klettern. Die scheinen alle ziemlich stabil und dick zu sein und die Äste fangen auch weit unten an."

Tony schaute sich missmutig in der Landschaft um. „Ich glaube, dass sollte ich üben, sobald wir da rein können", sagte er und die Agenten feilten ihre Strategien weiter aus.

Dann dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis das Tor anfing zu summen und sich öffnete. Die Agents hielten ihre Markierer fest in ihren Händen und betraten das Gelände. Sie nickten sich stumm zu und Tony, Harry und Aisha machten sich wie geplant auf den Weg am äußeren rechten Rand entlang.

So mussten sie Tony zu Anfangs auch nur von zwei und später von drei Seiten beschützen anstatt von allen vier Seiten. Sam und Kelly waren als erstes dazu eingeteilt, vor dem Punkt A Wache zu halten um darauf zu achten, dass der Präsident der Mannschaft B es nicht bis hier hin schaffte.

Somit war es McGee's Aufgabe, auszukundschaften, wie groß das Spielgebiet eigentlich war und wie weit die andere Mannschaft vorankam. Es war ruhig, viel zu ruhig für seinen Geschmack und McGee hörte nur das Knacken der Äste und seinen Schritt durch das Dickicht Hawaiis. Es war warm und er schwitzte unter der Schutzausrüstung und war binnen weniger Minuten Schweiß durchnässt.

Er trabte langsam vorwärts und auch die Rufe seiner Teammitglieder verstummten mit der Zeit. Jetzt war er auf sich alleine gestellt.

Er stellte sich vor, wie Tony den Film „Incredibles – Die Unglaublichen" zitierte, dort musste der Protagonist auf einer vermuteten verlassenen Insel umherlaufen, in der Stille, durch den Urwald, der so ähnlich aussah wie hier auch, bis er eine mit einem X markierte Stelle fand und plötzlich ein gigantischer, böser Roboter hinter ihm auftauchte, der versuchte, ihn umzubringen.

Es war ungewöhnlich, dass er bisher auf noch niemanden gestoßen war, so groß konnte das Gelände doch nicht sein. Gerade als er sich wunderte, sah er, wie sich etwas weiter vorne bewegte.

Er versteckte sich sofort in dem Gebüsch und kroch langsam rückwärts. Er versteckte sich im Unterholz und beobachtete, wie zwei Agents in Tarnfarben langsam in seine Richtung joggten.

Sie schienen ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben und McGee hoffte, dass es auch so blieb. Schade, dass sie keinen Funkkontakt hatten, sonst könnte er jetzt seine Mannschaft warnen. Aber er müsste beide erstens treffen um sie auszuschalten und er konnte nicht beide schnell genug markieren, also ließ er sie passieren. Sie verschwanden aus Hörkontakt und McGee lief weiter durch die Gegen.

Irgendwann entdeckte er zwei weitere Agents aus dem anderen Team, markiert durch grüne Helme, während Team A braune trug. Sie bewachten anscheinend Punkt B, das Ziel von Tony, dem Präsidenten. McGee beobachtete sie eine Weile, um sicherzugehen, dass es wirklich nur zwei Wächter waren und entschied sich dann dafür, Tony, Harry und Aisha zu warnen.

Er wusste, dass sie rechts entlanggegangen waren und ging natürlich in die Richtung parallel zum anderen Ende des Gebietes, welches er sah. Er hoffte, dass sie nicht schon vorbeigelaufen waren, als er ankam und entschloss sich langsam in Richtung Punkt A zurückzulaufen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er Harry entdeckte und die Hand hob.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry.

„Ihr kommt gleich an Punkt A. Es gibt zwei Wachen und mir sind vorhin zwei Agents entgegengekommen."

„Wir haben die beiden auch gesehen. Das heißt, zwei sind sonst noch irgendwo hier."

„Vielleicht hat sich einer als „Scharfschütze" im Gebüsch versteckt", schlug McGee vor.

„Okay, wie weit ist es noch genau?"

„Dahinten, in circa 100 Metern endet das Gelände. Dann sind es noch einige hundert Meter bis zum Punkt B."

„Wir lassen Tony gleich in der Ecke von Aisha beschützen und erkunden die Gegend genauer", schlug Harry vor und zu viert, mit großem Abstand, machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Angekommen, joggten McGee und Harry weiter und blieben stehen, als sie in Sichtkontakt zu Punkt B kamen. „Lass uns in einem Bogen hier herum laufen", schlug der Agent aus Detroit vor und sie erkundeten die Umgebung.

Schließlich kehrten sie wieder zu Aisha und Tony zurück und gaben grünes Licht. Wie sie ausgebildet worden waren, pirschten sie sich langsam an den Punkt B heran und durch ihre Überzahl mit 4:2 stürmten sie in einem Anlauf vorwärts und versuchten, die zwei Wachen aus der gegnerischen Seite zu markieren.

Plötzlich jedoch spürte McGee einen starken Schmerz in Hüftgegend und fiel zu Boden. Er rappelte sich sofort wieder auf, erkannte jedoch, dass er mit grüner Farbe besprüht war. Jemand hatte ihn getroffen. Er schaute auf und war erleichtert, Tony am Punkt B und ohne jeglichen Farbspritzer zu sehen.

Die anderen beiden Agents aus Team B waren beide mit violetter Farbe markiert und McGee fragte sich, woher seine Farbe kam, als Sabina von einem Baum, fünf Meter von ihm entfernt, heruntersprang. McGee lächelte, als sie ihm hoch half. Sie hatten also doch noch jemanden versteckt. Wie auch immer, das hatte ihnen nicht geholfen. Sie hatten gewonnen, Tony hatte es unbeschadet an Punkt B geschafft.

Es ertönte bereits die Sirene, die das Ende der Übung einläutete. Sie sammelten sich an Punkt B, nach Abschluss der Übung waren die Agents angewiesen gewesen, zu einem der beiden Aussetzpunkte zu laufen, da sie dort wieder abgeholt wurden. Sabina, Harry, Aisha, Tony, McGee und die beiden Wachen, Fred und Javier, warteten ungefähr eine halbe Stunde auf den Bus.

Der Leiter stieg aus und fragte, ob alles nach Plan verlaufen war. „Wo ist Terry?", fragte er plötzlich, als er die Anwesenheitsliste checkte.

Die Agents schauten sich an.

„Ich dachte er wäre hier. An Punkt A war er nicht", erklärte er und Carrey und Greg stiegen auch beide aus dem Bus aus.

„Vielleicht ist er in der Mitte des Feldes gewesen und hat es noch nicht zu einem der Punkte geschafft?", schlug Aisha vor.

Doch der Leiter schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben eine Viertelstunde noch gewartet. Und so groß ist das Feld nicht. Ich fahr noch einmal zu A zurück und ihr teilt euch auf und durchsucht den Wald und kommt auch zu Punkt A. Legt aber erst einmal eure Ausrüstung ab und hier bekommt ihr Funkgeräte. Wenn jemand ihn entdeckt, dann auf Kanal 1. Hat niemand von euch ihn gesehen oder weiß, ob er verletzt ist?"

Die Agents schüttelten den Kopf und liefen mit breitem Abstand den Weg zur anderen Seite. Plötzlich gab Javier per Funk durch, er hätte Terry gefunden. Die Agents liefen alle so schnell es ging herüber, da Javier keinen Puls feststellen konnte.

Tony, der als nächster ankam, bestätigte dies. „Er ist tot", murmelte er und die anderen Agents kamen so schnell wie möglich.

Keine zehn Minuten später kam auch der Leiter und zusammen brachten sie Terry außerhalb des Geländes. Natürlich war leichte Panik verbreitet unter den Agents, denn niemand konnte eine Todesursache feststellen. Der Leiter fühlte die Knochen ab und plötzlich fluchte er.

„Was ist?", fragte Carrey.

„Der Halswirbel, hier oben, der ist gebrochen. Jemand hat ihm das Genick gebrochen", erklärte er.

„Das war Mord?", rief Javier überrascht und die Agents mussten diese Nachricht auf sich wirken lassen.

„Aber, wer?", fragte Aisha und schaute sich um.

„Kommt noch irgendwer anders auf dieses Gelände?", fragte McGee, doch der Leiter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es ist alles mit meterhohen Zäunen abgesperrt und auch die Tore waren dicht."

„Aber…wollen sie sagen, dass das einer von uns war?", fragte Sabine überrascht und war auch nicht die einzige von ihnen, die ängstlich drein blickte. Einer von ihnen war ein Mörder.

„Hat irgendwer etwas gesehen? Oder war jemand alleine während des Spiels?", fragte der Leiter.

„Ich habe alleine das Gelände abgesucht nach Team B", meldete McGee sich mit schlechtem Gewissen, obwohl er nichts damit zu tun hatte.

„Ich war auch alleine und hab mich immer in den Bäumen versteckt, um Ausschau zu halten", gab Sabine zu.

„Wir haben uns auch nach einiger Zeit getrennt, um nicht entdeckt zu werden", sagte Greg und zeigte auf sich und Carrey.

„Und wir sind auch teilweise alleine gewesen", erklärten Fred und Javier.

„Wir sind in großem Abstand gelaufen", erklärte Tony für Aisha, Harry und sich. Der Leiter seufzte.

„Das heißt, keiner von euch hat eigentlich so ein richtiges Alibi, denn auch Sam und Kelly hatten sich mal alleine die Beine vertreten. „Wir kehren jetzt zum Hotel zurück und dann werden wir der Sache weiter nachgehen."

Auf der Rückfahrt war es totenstill, niemand sagte auch nur ein Wort. Stillschweigend kamen sie am Hotel an, der Leiter der Fortbildung wurde informiert, ein Arzt kümmerte sich um Terry, der auch nur Tod und Todesursache bestätigen konnte und die elf Agents warteten in einem Konferenzraum.

Irgendwann, nach acht Uhr, das Essen hatten sie natürlich verpasst, kamen zwei Uniformierte herein, offensichtlich Navy Uniformen und sagten, sie wollten mit jedem der Agents Einzelgespräche führen und wüssten noch nicht, ob sie die Tagung fortsetzen oder abbrechen sollten.

Wie als wenn sie zum Direktor müssten, hockten die Agents im Konferenzraum und einer nach dem anderen wurden herausgebeten und kehrten auch nicht mehr zurück.

Mittlerweile hatte der Tod eines Agents die Runde gemacht und alle waren geschockt, als sie hörten, dass es sich um Mord handelte.

Gibbs zog Ziva beiseite und sie erfuhr, dass Tony und McGee zum Kreis der Verdächtigen gehörte. Natürlich waren sie beide überzeugt von deren Unschuld und mutmaßten über Täter oder Motiv, ohne jeglichen Erfolg.

Es war später Abend, als Tony endlich zu Ziva auf das Zimmer stieß und zum zehnten Mal erzählen musste, was vorgefallen war.

„Irgendeine Ahnung wer es war?", fragte Ziva, doch Tony schüttelte den Kopf, nicht ahnend, dass dieser Zwischenfall nicht der einzige Mord bleiben würde.

**Bitte schreibt mir Reviews, damit ich weiß, inwiefern ich diese Geschichte weiterschreiben soll! :)**


	2. Nachtaktives Training

**Okay, das nächste Kapitel. Es ist etwas kürzer aber es wird mit der Zeit auch schwieriger, einen sinnvollen Handlungsfaden zu gestalten und nicht alle Morde willkürlich und nacheinander geschehen zu lassen, da dies zu langweilig wäre. Habt Spaß beim Lesen ;) und ich erinnere nochmals daran, dass dies eine M-Story ist (wie die meisten, die ich schreibe), was bedeutet, dass hier auch M-Inhalt enthalten sein könnte ;)**

Kapitel 2

_Donnerstag_

Tony erwachte im selben Bett mit Ziva mit dem unguten Gefühl, dass er noch genau eine Woche auf dieser verfluchten Insel verbringen musste. „Schalt den verdammten Wecker aus", murmelte die Ex-Mossad-Agentin schlaftrunken.

„Mach du ihn doch aus", antwortete Tony genervt im Halbschlaf.

„Er ist aber auf deiner Seite!" Er patschte mit seiner Hand auf dem Nachttisch herum, bis er endlich sein Handy griff und den Alarm abstellte.

„Du bist dran mit duschen", murmelte Ziva und Tony versuchte erneut, nicht laut zu fluchen.

Langsam stand er auf und zog die Vorhänge beiseite. Ziva murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches von grellem Licht, aber Tony genoss nur die Aussicht auf das türkise Meer und den Sandstrand, den er bisher noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, zu besuchen. Schließlich suchte er sich seine Sachen zusammen und duschte und machte zwanzig Minuten später Platz für Ziva, die nur zehn Minuten brauchte.

Um halb acht kamen sie zum Frühstück herunter und setzten sich zu McGee und Gibbs an den Tisch. „Was ist los?", fragte Ziva, als sie die Stille, die im Raum herrschte, bemerkte und auch die besorgten Gesichter McGee's und Gibbs'.

„Heute Nacht ist ein weiterer Agent gestorben", berichtete Gibbs. „Will, er kommt auch aus Vancouver und war mit Terry auf einem Zimmer. Als er heute Morgen nicht die Tür öffnete, haben seine Kollegen die Tür öffnen lassen und haben ihn tot aufgefunden. Seine Kehle war durchgeschnitten."

„Oh Gott", flüsterte Tony mit mulmigem Gefühl. Bevor sie mit dem Frühstück anfingen, erklärte der Leiter der Fortbildung offiziell, was vorgefallen war und dass die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verschärft wurden. Das Training wurde nicht abgebrochen, aber der NCIS in Vancouver war informiert worden.

Aufgrund der abgeschiedenen Lage der Tagung wurde intern ermittelt vom Team der Leitung, da vermutet wurde, dass einer der Teilnehmer der Mörder war. Besonders unter Verdacht standen die Agents, die am vorherigen Tag an der Paintballübung teilgenommen hatten. Trotzdem wurden im Laufe des Tages alle Agents einzeln in eine Besprechung gebeten und es bildeten sich alle mögliche Gerüchte, wie es denn dazu kam, dass jetzt schon zwei Morde geschehen waren.

Tony und Gibbs nahmen am Vormittag an einer Schießübung teil und McGee und Ziva hörten sich einen Vortrag einer Forensikerin zur Beweismitteluntersuchung an, damit die Agenten auch den Hintergrund von DNA-Analysen, Fingerabdrücken und der sonstigen chemischen Ermittlungshilfe erfuhren.

Nach dem Mittagessen fand sich Tony mit vier Agents in einem Simulationstraining wieder. Sie gingen dafür in den Keller des Hotels, wo ihr Leiter, Special Agent Steven Armstrong aus Indianapolis schon etwas vorbereitet hatte. Es lag eine Dummy-Puppe auf dem Boden, auf die Ketchup geschmiert worden war und eine Bildschirmpräsentation war vorbereitet worden.

Die Agents mussten Informationen über den Tatort sammeln und gemeinsam fanden sie Mordwaffe und Fingerabdrücke. In der anschließenden Bildschirmpräsentation, in der Tony versuchte, weiterhin Alisons Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen, wurde dann der Täter überführt.

Als sie wieder aus dem Keller ans Tageslicht kamen, schien vor dem Speisesaal die Hölle los zu sein.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Alison und gesellte sich mit Tony zu Ziva und Simon aus Alisons Team. „In der Herrentoilette wurde eine Leiche gefunden", erklärte dieser.

Tony und Alison waren zu baff um etwas zu erwidern. Sie wurden in den Essensaal gelassen und setzten sich nach Städten sortiert hin, an einem Tisch waren jedoch drei leere Stühle.

Der Leiter der Tagung, oberer Rear Admiral Kurtis Denning, ging wieder nach vorne, um Gerüchte zu zerstreuen und Klarheit zu schaffen: „Es ist wahr, was man hört. Es hat einen weiteren Mordfall gegeben und es gibt erneut keine Zeugen. Auf der Herrentoilette wurde Toby aus Vancouver tot aufgefunden. Die Todesursache ist Vergiftung durch ein Putzmittel, auf welches sich jeder hier hätte Zugriff verschaffen können."

Er redete weiter, aber Tony schaute nur zu Greg hinüber, mit dem er zusammen Paintball gespielt hatte. Er war der letzte Agent aus Vancouver. Sein Gesicht schien verweint zu sein, kein Wunder, alle seine Kollegen waren binnen weniger als vierundzwanzig Stunden ermordet worden und die Vermutung war nahe, dass er der nächste war.

„Desweiteren haben wir das Handynetz auf diesem Gelände verloren, was bedeutet, dass uns nur noch der Festnetzanschluss zur Verfügung bleibt", beendete der Admiral seine Rede und ein allgemeines Gemurmelt setzte ein.

„Greg steht unter besonderer Aufsicht", erzählte Sabine aus Miami, die mit den Washington Agents am Tisch saß.

„Klar, jeder vermutet, dass er das nächste Opfer sein wird", murmelte Tony und war froh, endlich den Frühstückssaal und die beklemmende Atmosphäre verlassen zu können.

Zusammen mit Ziva ging er zu einem Vortrag über Beweisfälschung, wo so ziemlich alle Agents am Rande des Einschlafens waren. Sie wurden jedoch alle plötzlich hellwach, als der Computer ausfiel und der Beamer auch nichts mehr anzeigte. Der Leiter versuchte den Lichtschalter, aber sie saßen im Stockdunklen, bis einer der Agents die Tür auf den Flur öffnete, sodass leichtes Sonnenlicht herein strahlte.

Sie liefen alle nach draußen und trafen andere Agents auf den Fluren, die sich ebenfalls vergewisserten, dass nicht nur bei ihnen der Strom fehlte. Nach einer Weile fanden sie sich alle im Speisesaal wieder, wo Kurtis sie informierte, dass der Strom im gesamten Hotel ausgefallen und zusätzlich die Telefonkabel durchgeschnitten waren. Langsam verbreitete sich Panik bei den Agenten, denn nun waren sie ohne Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten komplett von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten.

„Es gibt keinen Grund zur Panik", beruhigte der Rear Admiral die Agents. Dann gab es einen kurzen Aufschrei und alles war still und die Agenten reckten sich, um zu sehen, was passiert war. Am Vancouver-San Diego-Tisch war ein Agent auf den Boden gefallen.

Fred fühlte den Puls von Greg aus Vancouver und schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Zwei Minuten später traf der Hotelarzt ein und ließ Greg auf einer Bahre hinaus tragen.

Panisch schauten sich die Agents um, der Mörder konnte jeder unter ihnen sein.

„Beruhigen sie sich! Bitte setzen sie sich alle wieder", sagte Kurtis mit lauter Stimme und es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Agents verstummten. Alle NCIS-Agenten aus Vancouver waren ermordet worden und es gab keine Möglichkeit Hilfe zu holen vom Festland oder auch nur das Festland zu informieren. Die nächste Siedlung war fast einhundert Kilometer entfernt und es gab auch keine Möglichkeit von der Insel zu fliehen. Sie waren gefangen.

Die Agents mussten alle im Speisesaal warten, bis die Leiter der Fortbildung sich organisiert und besprochen hatten. Es gab schon heiße Diskussionen, wer oder was es war, als nach einer halben Stunde immer noch kein Leiter aufgetaucht war.

„Ich wette, es war der Gärtner", sagte Tony und Ziva schaute ihn nur verständnislos an.

„Der Gärtner ist immer der Böse", erklärte Sabine und Ziva fragte lieber nicht weiter nach. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde langer Warterei kam Kurtis wieder in den Saal und sagte, nach dem Mittagessen, welches wohl aus Nachtisch aufgrund des Stromausfalls, bestand, sollten die Agenten jeder auf sein eigenes Zimmer gehen und warten, bis man sie holte.

Es war klar, ohne Strom konnte nicht gekocht werden und die Kühlschränke tauten auf, weshalb der dort gelagerte Nachttisch am besten als erstes verbraucht werden sollte.

„Na schön, und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Tony, als er und Ziva auf dem Zimmer ankamen.

„Keine Ahnung", seufzte sie, legte sich aufs Bett und nahm sich ein Buch.

„Willst du etwa nur lesen?"

„Sag mir doch etwas anderes, was wir tun könnten, als warten." Tony sah ein, dass sie Recht hatte und leistete ihr auf dem Bett Gesellschaft. Es folgte ein langes Schweigen, gefüllt mit Seitenumblättern.

„Was meinst du, warum sollte jemand ein ganzes Team umbringen?", fragte Ziva plötzlich.

„Weiß nicht, glaubst du es bleibt bei den Agenten aus Vancouver. Ich meine, wir sind auf einer einsamen Insel und haben plötzlich jeglichen Kontakt zur Außenwelt verloren."

„Ist schon unheimlich. Aber warum sollte jemand alle NCIS Agenten hier umbringen?"

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Tony und legte sich auf die Seite. Als Ziva ihn anschaute, bemerkten sie, wie nah sie eigentlich nebeneinander lagen.

Sie legte ihr Buch beiseite. „Was ist denn deine professionelle Meinung dazu, Very Special Agent DiNozzo?", fragte sie spielerisch.

Tony lachte leise. Warum spielte sie jetzt plötzlich mit ihm? „Irgendwer möchte ein Spielchen mit uns spielen", sagte er lächelnd.

Ziva lachte. „Und das ist deine professionelle Meinung?"

„Was ist denn deine, Mossad-Agentin?", fragte Tony und rutschte näher. Vielleicht dachte sie jetzt endlich, was er auch schon die ganze Zeit gedacht hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, als sie sich beinahe geküsst hätten und dann CIRay angerufen hatte. Zum Glück hatte sie seinen Heiratsantrag nicht angenommen, dann wäre Tony vollständig ausgeflippt.

Und ehe er sich versah, hatte sie plötzlich schon ihre Hand auf seiner Hüfte liegen. „So schnell?", fragte er.

„Ich habe schon lange genug auf eine zweite Gelegenheit gewartet."

„Ah, Paris", erinnerte Tony sich, als sie aus Paris eine Zeugin abholen mussten.

Ziva lächelte und begann, sein Hemd langsam aufzuknöpfen.

* * *

Es dauerte noch ganze anderthalb Stunden, bis an dem Zimmer von Tony und Ziva geklopft wurde. Sie zogen sich schnell an und öffneten und gingen mit allen anderen Agents hinunter in den Speisesaal, ihr üblicher Versammlungspunkt. Dort wurden sie informiert, dass der Strom wieder funktionierte, aber das Telefonnetz nicht repariert war und auch die W-LAN Verbindung der Computer nicht betriebsfähig war.

LAN-Verbindungen funktionierten auch nicht, da die Telefonkabel durchgeschnitten waren. Das hieß zwar, dass sie Essen und Licht hatten, aber immer noch abgeschieden und hilflos von der Außenwelt waren. Man hatte sich überlegt, zur nächsten Siedlung zu fahren und von dort dem Festland Bescheid zu geben, aber es waren alle Reifen aller verkehrstüchtigen Fahrzeuge durchgeschnitten worden.

„Da war wohl jemand gründlich", kommentierte Tony leise und es wurde entschieden, dass das Programm durchgeführt wurde, wohl um Panik zu vermeiden. So musste Tony diesen Abend mit Gibbs an der Karaoke-Veranstaltung im Party-Raum teilnehmen.

Es war ein lustiger Abend und Tony lernte Alison zwar besser kennen, hatte aber ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Ziva und verzichtete darauf, näher und intimer zu kommen.

Es war spät nachts, als Tony wieder ins Zimmer kam und sich dachte, dass er nur noch sieben Tage auszuhalten hatte und dass er nächste Woche Donnerstag um diese Uhrzeit bereits im Flieger nach Washington saß – vorausgesetzt, er wurde nicht zum nächsten Opfer des unbekannten Killers.

_Freitag_

Dieser Freitag startete wie ein gewöhnlicher Tag, es sei denn, man war auf einer Insel mit über fünfzig Unschuldigen und einem Killer eingesperrt. Jeder Agent und jeder Mitarbeiter wurde gefilzt und es wurde daran gearbeitet, die Verbindung zur Außenwelt wieder herzustellen.

Währenddessen lief das Programm normal weiter, bis man beim Mittagessen feststellte, dass Alice und Chel aus Seattle nicht bei der Versammlung erschienen und nach einer kurzen Suche auf der Damentoilette aufgefunden wurde, beide mit tiefen Schnittwunden und Blutverlust als Todesursache.

Es war eigenartig, dass es sowohl einen Mord auf der Herren- als auch auf der Damentoilette gegeben hatte, trotzdem glaubte man an einen Einzeltäter, der unbemerkt in beide Räume hätte gehen können. Alle Überwachungskameras waren natürlich ausgeschaltete gewesen, bei den Morden und mittlerweile war das System komplett heruntergefahren worden.

Nach einem erneuten Einschalten hatte man bemerkt, dass ein Virus installiert worden war, der alle Überwachungssysteme, auch Alarmanlagen, infiziert hatte, sodass diese nicht mehr innerhalb normaler Parameter arbeiteten.

Nun wurden insbesondere David und Mike überwacht, die beiden anderen Agents aus Seattle, die natürlich sehr mitgenommen waren und versuchten, unter vielen Menschen zu bleiben und ihre Angst nicht überwinden zu lassen. Sie wussten, dass sie die nächsten potenziellen Opfer waren.

Langsam aber sicher verbreitete sich Panik unter den hochausgebildeten NCIS-Bundesagenten, denn zehn tote Agenten in zwei Tagen auf einer abgeschiedenen Insel waren kein gutes Zeichen. Sie hofften alle, dass es nicht so weit kommen würde, dass irgendwann keiner mehr irgendwem trauen würde.

Es war auch ungewöhnlich, dass nur Agenten gestorben waren, nichts war den Leitern oder dem Personal passiert.

Tony und Ziva verbrachten so viel Zeit wie möglich miteinander und versuchten, Gibbs dabei zu vermeiden. Tony erinnerte sich nur allzu gut, was aus seiner letzten Beziehung mit einer NCIS-Agentin geworden war. McGee hatte sich bereits mit vielen Agenten aus anderen Städten angefreundet und auch ein paar nette Informatikerinnen kennengelernt.

McGee und Tony entdeckten, dass sie diese Nacht wieder für dieselbe Aktion eingeteilt waren, die nur als „Nächtliches Training" im Stundenplan eingetragen war. Sie wunderten sich beide, was das denn bedeuten sollte, als sie um acht Uhr abends sich vor dem Speisesaal versammelten und erwarten ein ähnliches Programm wie beim Paintball.

Erstaunt waren sie, als sie auch Gibbs und Ziva antrafen, bis sie merkten, dass dieser Punkt alle (noch lebenden) Agenten betraf.

Gemeinsam und ohne irgendeine Ahnung stiegen sie in einen Bus, in dem Kurtis im Folgenden die Regeln erklärte: „Das Spiel heute Nacht soll ihre Nachtaktivität und Gewandtheit testen und ist so ähnlich wie Paintball, welches die meisten unter ihnen bereits gespielt haben. Wir fahren jetzt zu einem Waldstück, das etwas größer ist, aber ebenfalls viereckig und nicht leicht zu überblicken. Sie werden gleich in vier Teams eingeteilt und jedem Team wird eine Stadt A, B, C oder D zugeordnet.

Desweiteren bekommt jede Person vier Eier", er hielt eine Pappschachtel mit gewöhnlichen Frühstückseiern hoch, „die er behalten muss. In jedem dieser Städte gibt Gebäude, in denen sie Lebensmittel, Schussmunition, eventuell weitere Bonuseier, Nachtsichtgeräte, Blendgranaten oder ähnliches finden werden. Diese können sie gebrauchen, angreifen und verteidigen.

Ziel ist es, den Mitgliedern des gegnerischen Teams die Eier zu zerstören und am Ende des Trainings, wenn morgen früh um acht eine Sirene ertönt, werden die Eier gezählt und das Team mit den meisten Eiern gewinnt. Es zählen nur die eigenen Eier, diese sind unterschiedlich farbig gekennzeichnet. Die Bonuseier haben keine Farbe und gelten für alle Mannschaften."

Danach erklärte er die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen und Regeln im Detail, doch die meisten Agents schenkten dem keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr.

„Ist das nicht etwas riskant?", flüsterte Ziva Tony zu. „Wenn wir gleich alle auf uns alleine gestellt sind da draußen, kann der Mörder unter uns doch richtig zu schlagen!"

„Aufgrund der bisherigen Ereignisse haben wir uns gestern die Mühe gemacht, auf dem größten Teil des Geländes Überwachungskameras zu installieren", sagte Kurtis genau in diesem Moment und Tony schaute Ziva beruhigend an.

„Und was ist, wenn diese ausfallen?", fragte McGee, der sich nach vorne gelehnt hatte.

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass unser Mörder nicht zu gut vorausgeplant hat", murmelte Tony missmutig und starrte in die immer dunkler werdende Landschaft. Die Sonne war schon fast verschwunden und der Wald kennzeichnete sich schemenhaft in dunkel-grau-blau Tönen. Tony gähnte und hoffte, sie könnten auch abwechselnd bei der Übung schlafen und Wache schieben, wusste aber, dass daraus wohl nichts wurde.

Es war ungefähr halb zehn und stockduster, als das erste Team am Rand des Trainingsfeldes ausgesetzt wurde. Gibbs und Ziva waren in Team B und so fuhren die anderen zwei Agents weiter in Richtung Norden. Tony und McGee wurden schließlich in Punkt C ausgesetzt und waren froh, ein paar bekannte Gesichter zu sehen, wie Javier, Carrey und Sabine.

Sie waren insgesamt sieben Personen, David und Mike aus Seattle waren auch noch Teil des Teams und es wurde abgesprochen, dass diese immer unter Beobachtung blieben und so blieb Javier immer mit David zusammen und McGee übernahm die Überwachung Mikes. Sie erkundeten zunächst die Gebäude, zwei alte Schuppen und ein etwas höheres Gebäude in der Ecke. Sie stellten zwei Wachposten auf, Javier und David als erstes, danach rotierten sie, die auf dem Dach des Gebäudes mit drei Stockwerken Wache schoben und mithilfe der Funkgeräte die anderen warnten.

Außerdem war dieses Gebäude nur an zwei Seiten zu verteidigen, was einen ziemlichen Vorteil einräumte. Die restlichen Teammitglieder begannen, die Häuser zu durchforsten und bezogen im Keller des einen Schuppens Stellung. Dort lagerten sie was sie gefunden hatten, Nachtsichtgeräte, Blendgranaten, Paintballmunition für ihre Gewehre, Fesseln, Handschellen, Bonuseier und teilten diese auf.

Carrey und Tony blieben als erstes im Keller, um dort ihre Habseligkeiten zu verteidigen und versuchten, die Funkkanale der anderen Mannschaften herauszufinden. So blieben Sabine, McGee und Mike, die als erstes den Außendienst spielen und die gegnerischen Standpunkte auskundschaften sollten. Sabine machte sich alleine auf zu Stadt D, während McGee und Mike den direkten Weg nach Stadt A liefen, diagonal durch das Spielfeld.

Sie trabten langsam vorwärts, es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit und mithilfe der Nachtsichtgeräte stolperten sie nur alle fünf Schritte über herumliegendes Gestrüpp. Sie fühlten sich wie auf Safaritour oder im Dschungel. Irgendwann, nach geschätzten zwei Stunden, sahen sie aus der Ferne zwei Personen entlanglaufen. Mike stieß McGee vorsichtig an und zog eine Blendgranate aus seiner Hosentasche.

McGee nickte unsicher und die beiden versteckten sich hinter einem Baum um zu warten, dass ihre Opfer näher kamen.

„Auf drei", flüsterte Mike und zählte, während beide sich darauf einstellten, die Augen zu schließen, da sie die Explosion garantiert nicht mit Nachtsichtgeräten erleben wollten. Es gab einen grellen Lichtblitz und McGee und Mike stürmten nach vorne und erkannten Harry aus Detroit und Sam aus Chicago. Grinsend nahm Mike ihnen die Pappkartons ab, die sie in ihren Rucksäcken trugen und gemeinsam mit McGee zertrampelte er die Eier.

„Viel Spaß noch", rief Mike und sie rannten beide weg, als Harry und Sam sich aufrappelten und ihnen fluchend hinterher schrien. „Das hat Spaß gemacht", lachte Mike, aber McGee war eher darauf fixiert, keine Unruhe zu stiften und jedem zu zeigen, dass sie hier nur zu zweit waren.

Sie trabten weiter und kamen schließlich bei Stadt A an. Es war niemand zu sehen, selbst mit ihren Nachtsichtgeräten bemerkten sie niemanden. „Vielleicht haben sie sich in einem der Häuser versteckt", flüsterte McGee und Mike nickte, während er die nächste Blendgranate herauszog. Er löst den Stift und schleuderte das kleine Metallding so weit weg wie möglich.

Sie kniffen beide feste die Augen zu als es mit auf dem Platz explodierte. Mit dem Moment der Ablenkung liefen die beiden Agents so schnell wie möglich ins nächste Haus, als schon zwei Schützen im Haus schräg gegenüber mit dem Feuer begannen. Mike und McGee schossen beide durchs Glas-lose Fenster zurück. Plötzlich merkte McGee einen Schmerz in seinem Nacken und ohne sich dagegen wehren zu können sackte er in sich zusammen, ließ die Waffe fallen und befand sich kurze Zeit später auf dem Boden.

Dort wachte er auch einige Zeit wieder auf. „Er kommt zu sich", sagte eine Stimme. McGee drehte sich um und merkte, dass er nichts sah.

„Dein Nachtlichtgerät", sagte eine weibliche Stimme und hielt ihm etwas hin. Er setzte es sich auf und sah in drei betroffene Gesichter.

Er schaute sich um und entdeckte seinen Kollegen auf dem Boden.

„Mike!", stieß er aus, doch eine Hand hielt ihn zurück. „Er ist tot", sagte jemand, den McGee durch sein Gerät als Fred aus San Diego identifizieren konnte.

„Fred, hör zu, ich habe keine Ahnung was hier—"

„Ich weiß", erwiderte dieser. „Jemand hat auch beide ausgeknockt und als ihr nicht mehr zurückgeschossen habt, sind wir neugierig geworden und haben dich bewusstlos und ihn tot aufgefunden. Wir konnten keinen Leiter informieren und haben es an alle unseres Teams weitergegeben. Wir haben schon Mannschaft D warnen können und haben dein Funkgerät für Kontakt mit Mannschaft C benutzt. Nur aus B haben wir noch niemanden getroffen."

McGee nickte betroffen. „Was ist mit David?", fragte er plötzlich, der letzte Agent aus Seattle.

„Der—", wollte Alison aus Minneapolis gerade anfangen zu erklären, als ein neuer Funkspruch durchging. „David – tot – ausgefunden", konnte man gerade noch erkennen.

„Wir haben Leitung 7 für Notfälle eingerichtet und von jeder Gruppe steht eins immer in Kanal 7", erklärte Alison leise.

Dann schwiegen sie alle.

„Wo?", fragte Fred.

„In der Nähe von Stadt A. Er war dort mit Javier auf Erkundungstour, bis Javier von hinten überwältigt wurde und als er aufgewacht ist, hat er David tot neben sich liegend gesehen", erklärte die Stimme.

„Könnt ihr David zu Stadt A bringen. Wir haben hier ja schon Mike und…sollten sie sammeln", entschied Fred.

„Verstanden. Waffenstillstand, bis wir ihn hier haben."

„Verstanden."

„Sollten wir das Spiel nicht abbrechen?", fragte McGee, der das langsam etwas zu übertrieben sah. Es war viel zu gefährlich, hier Krieg zu spielen, wenn es echte Opfer gab. Fred schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vielleicht ist es genau das, was unser Mörder hier erreichen will. Wir sollten einfach weiterspielen und hoffen, dass er irgendwann einen Fehler macht. So haben wir vielleicht die Möglichkeit, ihn bei einem seiner Taten zu beobachten und zu überraschen."

McGee nickte verständnisvoll, wohl fühlte er sich aber trotzdem nicht. Er stand wieder auf und suchte sein Zeug zusammen.

„Wir haben nur die Hälfte deiner Eier zerstört", erklärte Alison. „Ich dachte, das wäre fairer. Bei Mike…haben wir alle ganz gelassen. Du kannst sie mitnehmen."

„Danke", sagte McGee mit trockener Stimme. Er fühlte sich leer. Es war seine Aufgabe gewesen, auf Mike aufzupassen und er hatte versagt. Andererseits wusste er, dass es nicht seine Schuld war. Sie müssen in einen Hinterhalt gelockt worden sein. Der Mörder war ihnen bestimmt gefolgt und durch ein Hinterfenster eingestiegen. Durch den Schusswechsel waren beide McGee und Mike zu konzentriert gewesen um auf ihre Umgebung zu achten.

So hatte er sie leicht überrumpeln können.

„Wir geben dir eine Minute, dann fangen wir wieder an, okay?", fragte der dritte Agent.

McGee nickte erneut und verschwand dann wieder in der Dunkelheit.

**Bitte schreibt mir Reviews!**


	3. Ausgesetzt

**Sorry, das es diesmal so lange gedauert hat, aber ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich weiterschreiben sollte, um endlich dort hin zu gelangen, wo ich hin wollte: Die Situation, in der dieses Kapitel endet. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und bitte schreibt mir viele Reviews ;)**

Kapitel 3

Samstag

McGee joggte durch den Wald, Stadt A hatte er längst hinter sich gelassen und wechselte wieder auf Kanal 3. Tony meldete sich als erstes und daraufhin ging McGee zu seiner Stadt C zurück. Tony und Carrey saßen auf dem Dach und unterhielten sich.

McGee gesellte sich zu ihnen, um das neueste zu erfahren. Daraufhin machte sich Carrey auf, Team B zu suchen, da es schien, als hätte niemand sie seit Anfang des Spieles gesehen.

„Vancouver und Seattle, was meinst du kommt als nächstes?", fragte Tony plötzlich.

McGee schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich hoffe, niemand."

„Glaubst du das?"

Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Aber warum hat jemand die Absicht, uns von der Außenwelt abzuschneiden und nacheinander NCIS-Agenten zu töten?", fragte McGee.

„Das weiß nur der Täter selbst", antwortete Tony.

„Sollten wir nicht einmal nachschauen gehen?", fragte Aisha aus Detroit.

George nickte zustimmend. „Wer geht?", fragte er.

„Wir gehen", meldeten Gibbs sich für ihn und Ziva freiwillig.

„Wenn ihr jemanden sieht, kommt ihr sofort wieder zurück", warnte Aisha sie. Ziva und Gibbs schoben den alten Schrank beiseite und krochen aus dem moderigen Keller. Sie verließen das uralte Gebäude, welches an eine heruntergekommene Tankstelle erinnerte und welches Team B als Unterschlupf benutzte.

Sie hatten beschlossen, sich gar nicht an der Schlacht zu beteiligen, sondern einfach nur abzuwarten, dass die anderen sich gegenseitig die Eier zertraten.

„Was meinst du, wie ergeht es den anderen?", fragte Ziva, als sie langsam in den dichten Wald hinein schlenderten.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hoffe es hat keine weiteren Todesfälle gegeben", sagte Gibbs und blieb stehen. „Das hier ist der ideale Zeitpunkt. Hast du das gehört?", fragte er plötzlich und drehte sich um.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu bemerken, dass irgendetwas Kleines vom Hochhaus auf das kleine Gebäude geworfen wurde.

„In Deckung", schrie Ziva und beide warfen sich sofort auf den Boden und hielten die Arme schützend vor den Kopf. Es gab eine laute und helle Explosion und als sie wieder aufsahen, war von der Tankstelle nicht mehr viel übrig.

„Scheiße", fluchte Gibbs und wollte losrennen, aber plötzlich eröffnete irgendwer das Feuer und schoss mehrere Male auf die beiden Agenten, die Hals über Kopf um ihr Leben in den Wald rannten.

„Da oben war jemand", keuchte Ziva. „Meinst du, die anderen sind tot?"

Gibbs nickte nur. „Los", rief er und die beiden rannten weiter, weil der Täter bestimmt alle Spuren verwischen wollte. „Hast du irgendetwas gesehen?", fragte Gibbs später, aber Ziva schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir hätten uns vorher Nachtsichtgeräte nehmen sollen", fluchte sie, als sie erneut über einen Baumstumpf stolperte und Gibbs sie am Arm hielt. Er seufzte. „Und wir haben keinen blassen Schimmer, wer das war", fügte Ziva hinzu, als Gibbs sie plötzlich festhielt.

„Ich hab was gehört", flüsterte er und zwei Sekunden später leuchtete eine Taschenlampe aus dem Dunkel auf.

„Alison!", rief Ziva erfreut und sah, dass Alison auch lächelte.

„Was war dieses laute Geräusch vorhin?", fragte sie und sie vergaßen, dass sie eigentlich Gegenspieler waren.

„Eines unserer Häuser ist explodiert, das, in dem wir uns alle versteckt haben. Dann wurde auf uns geschossen", erklärte Gibbs.

Alison nickte. „Wir haben zwei neue Todesfälle", berichtete sie mit betroffenem Gesicht. „Wir sind alle auf Kanal 7. Sind wirklich alle fünf tot?"

„Wir sind weggerannt. Wir sind gerade aufgetaucht, um die Gegenauszukundschaften, als jemand eine echte, keine Blendgranate, abgeworfen hat", sagte Gibbs.

„Oh Gott, kommt mit zu Stadt A. Ihr solltet bei uns bleiben. Wir versuchen die ganze Zeit, einen Leiter zu erreichen, um das Training abzubrechen. Aber wir haben auch keine Ahnung, wer von uns der Täter ist. Es könnte jeder sein."

Gibbs und Ziva nickten und folgten ihr schweigend, während sie erklärte, was bisher alles vorgefallen war.

* * *

Es war drei Uhr morgens als auf dem Kanal 7 einstimmig beschlossen wurde, dass sie sich in Stadt B sammelten und gemeinsam das neue Vorgehen besprachen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die sieben Tote die einzigen Opfer dieser Nacht geblieben waren und das nun von den anfänglich achtundvierzig NCIS-Agenten noch einunddreißig übrig geblieben waren, darunter Tony, Ziva, McGee, Gibbs, Carrey, Sabine, Fred, Javier, Alison, Harry, Sam und Kelly. Es gab bisher vier Opfer aus Vancouver und Seattle, George, Gavin und Aisha aus Detroit, Dan und Rajiv aus Minneapolis und Bronwyn aus Dallas.

Zu Stadt A wurden einige Leute zurückgeschickt, um nach Überlebenden zu suchen, aber sie fanden nur einen großen Trümmerhaufen, aus dem sie gemeinsam die fünf Leichen bergen konnten. Es blieb ihnen ein Rätsel, wer von ihnen zu so etwas fähig war, aber es kursierte auch die Vermutung, dass es vielleicht ein Einheimischer oder irgendwer anderes mit einem Groll auf NCIS Agenten sein könnte.

* * *

Endlich ertönte das Schlusssignal und nur vierunddreißig Minuten später kam der Bus mit den Leitern in Stadt B an. Die Agents erklärten, was passiert war und stiegen danach wortlos in den Wagen. Es hatte keiner eine Ahnung, was jetzt passieren würde, aber eigentlich war klar, dass das NCIS-Training abgebrochen werden musste. Es war zu riskant, wenn der Mörder sich in den eigenen Reihen befand.

Es herrschte immer noch ein bedrückendes Schweigen, als die Agenten in den Speisesaal des Hotels geschickt wurden, damit die Leiter, fünfzehn an der Zahl, sich beraten konnten. Es dauerte diesmal länger, aber alle starrten nur auf ihre Hände, die schwer auf den Tischen lagen. Sie hatten noch ihre Trainingssachen an, waren dreckig und verschwitzt und fühlten sich unwohl.

Es wurde Mittag, die aßen schweigend, von den Leitern war niemand zu sehen. Sie schauten zu, wie es draußen dämmerte, niemand hatte ihnen bisher gesagt, ob sie den Raum verlassen dürften. So hatten sie sich kein NCIS-Trainingsprogramm vorgestellt.

„Irgendeine Ahnung, Boss?", flüsterte Tony Gibbs zu.

Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Was ist mit deinem Instinkt?"

„Es ist niemand vom Personal. Das wäre zu einfach. Der Mörder ist hier unter uns. Und er handelt nicht allein, er geht zu sehr nach Plan vor. Er hat sich entweder lange darauf vorbereitet, oder er bekommt Anweisungen. Vielleicht ist er der einzige, der noch Kommunikation zur Außenwelt hat."

„Du glaubst, irgendwer hat jemandem den Auftrag gegeben, uns alle hier umzubringen?", fragte Ziva geschockt.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?", gab der Boss zurück.

„Also wenn es jemand von uns ist, wer?", fragte McGee und sie schauten sich alle um. Niemandem hier würden sie solche Gräueltaten zutrauen.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Gibbs. „Dafür sind wie noch zu viele."

In diesem Moment traten die Leiter ein und Kurtis stellte sich wie immer nach vorne. „Wir haben überlegt", begann er, „dass wir das Trainingsprogramm unterbrechen, bis der Schuldige überführt ist. Leider kommt unser Schiff erst am Donnerstag und wie haben keine Möglichkeit, vorher von der Insel zu gelangen oder irgendwelche Vorgesetzten zu informieren.

Daher bitte ich sie, bis Donnerstag alle auf dem Gelände hier zu bleiben und dass keiner irgendetwas alleine unternimmt. Bitte gehen sie nur zu dritt irgendwo hin. Es mag lächerlich erscheinen, wir sind alle trainierte Navy Offiziere oder Agenten, aber unsere Ausbildung nützt uns nichts, wenn ein geistesgestörter Psychopath uns von hinten und ohne fairen Kampf mit einem Messer ersticht."

Da hat er wohl Recht, dachte sich Tony. Sie gingen alle auf ihre Zimmer, um anschließend zum Abendessen zu gehen. Der Rest des Abends verlief langweilig, Ziva, McGee und Tony hielten sich immer zusammen auf und spielten am Abend Billard miteinander. Es war schon spät, als sie zu Bett gingen.

Sonntag

Der Sonntag verlief langweilig, wie vorausgesehen und es gab keine neuen Todesfälle, was sie alle überraschte. Trotzdem wurde das geplante Programm nicht weitergeführt und so waren schnell der Diskokeller und die Karaoke-Bar belegt.

Dieser Tag und auch der Montag gingen viel zu schnell vorüber. Sie wunderten sich, ob der geheimnisvolle Mörder nicht schon längst aufgegeben hatte und um drei Uhr wurde eine weitere Leiterbesprechung durchgeführt.

Montag

„Wo bleiben die denn so lange?", fragte Ziva ungeduldig. Sie waren alle auf ihren Zimmer, sie und Tony lagen gemeinsam im Bett, beide nackt. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und beide sprangen auf und zogen sich schnellstens an. Tony öffnete die Tür und war erstaunt, als er Gibbs dort sah.

„Was ist los?", fragte er erstaunt und erkannte auch McGee im Hintergrund.

„Ich bin neugierig, so lange haben die noch nie gebraucht", sagte Gibbs. „Kommt ihr mit nach unten?", fragte er und die drei Agents warfen sich Blicke zu, folgten ihm aber schweigend. Sie kamen unten an und Tony lief fast auf Gibbs' Füße, als dieser plötzlich stoppte.

Er deutete ihnen an ruhig zu sein und ging vorwärts. Und dann sahen die Agents auch, warum er gestoppt hatte.

Sie schauten durch die Fenster des Konferenzraumes. Alle Leiter befanden sich darin, jedoch lagen sie auf den Tischen oder auf dem Boden. „Sieht so aus als wären sie vergiftet worden", kommentierte Ziva und Gibbs nickte. Er ging weiter und die Agents folgten ihrem Boss. Sie kamen in die Küche, wo sie ebenfalls Leichen vorfanden.

Diese waren aufgeschlitzt worden und das Blut floss über den Boden. „Oh mein Gott", flüsterte McGee und die drei Agents folgten geschockt ihrem Boss wieder die Treppe hoch in die oberen Stockwerke.

„Das Personal und die Leiter sind alle tot", flüsterte Ziva ungläubig.

Gibbs fing an, an die erste Tür zu hämmern. Es dauerte nur zwei Sekunden, dann wurde das Schloss umgedreht und Sabina und Carrey schauten heraus.

„Bei euch alles okay?", fragte Gibbs.

Die beiden nickten und folgten Gibbs, als dieser an die nächste Tür klopfte. Es öffnete niemand Gibbs trat sie mit Gewalt offen. Ziva unterrichtete währenddessen geschockt die beiden Agentinnen, was sie bisher herausgefunden hatten.

Tony folgte seinem Boss und stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass Sam und Marko aus Chicago beide aufgeschlitzt in ihren Betten lagen. Zusammen arbeiteten sich die Agents weiter durch die Zimmer und erkannten, dass der Mörder seine Zeit genutzt hatte. Sie sammelten sich im Flur und schauten sich an: Ziva, Tony, McGee und Gibbs aus Washington, Sabina und Carrey aus Miami, Bronwyn und Caroline aus Dallas, sowie James und Mike aus Kansas City.

Es waren nur noch zehn Agents übrig und sie konnten es alle noch nicht so ganz fassen, denn sie waren die einzigen zehn Überlebenden des NCIS-Trainings, allein auf dieser Insel eingesperrt, bis am nächsten Donnerstag Hilfe eintraf. Alle, Leiter, Personal, Putzfrauen, Köche, selbst der Gärtner, sie waren alle dem kaltblütigem Mörder als Opfer gefallen.

Schweigend fanden sie sich im Esszimmer ein. „Jeder von uns kann es sein", sagte Caroline und sie starrten sich gegenseitig an. Einem von ihnen war nicht zu trauen, nur wem?

„Es bringt nichts, wenn wir uns jetzt gegenseitig Angst einjagen", meinte James und sie schüttelten nur den Kopf.

„Aber sobald einer von uns alleine ist, wird er der nächste sein. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit", stimmte Mike zu.

„Der Mörder muss aber alles gut geplant haben. Er hat bestimmt eine Fluchtmöglichkeit von der Insel, weil bis Donnerstag wir alle tot sein sollen und es dann auffällig wäre, alleine zurückzukommen", warf Gibbs ein. Er zerbrach sich den Kopf über die Lösung des Rätsels, sein Instinkt hatte ihn diesmal verlassen.

„Das heißt, er hat vermutlich ein Boot", sagte Sabina und die anderen Agents nickten wieder nur.

„Fünf Frauen und fünf Männer, alleine auf einer einsamen Insel, abgeschlossen von der Außenwelt, einer von ihnen war der Verräter, nur wer?", fragte Tony mystisch, irgendwelche Filme zitierend.

„Hör auf, Tony. Das ist jetzt nicht gerade sehr hilfreich", antwortete McGee genervt.

„Er hat aber Recht", warf Ziva missmutig ein.

„Das heißt, einem von uns können wir nicht vertrauen und derjenige wird jede Gelegenheit wahrnehmen, uns zu töten", erklärte Carrey.

„Die Frage ist nur, warum sind wir aus Washington noch alle am Leben?", fragte Gibbs in die Runde.

„Weil der Mörder nicht sein eigenes Team umbringen will?", schlug Mike vor.

„Weil der Mörder genau das erreichen will und doch sein eigenes Team umbringt", gab Tony genervt zurück.

„Eigentlich wissen wir doch nur so viel, dass wir niemandem anderen hier trauen dürfen, oder?", fragte Bronwyn.

„Der Mörder möchte, dass wir uns jetzt zerstreiten und jeder Panik bekommt. Dann hat er ein leichtes Spiel", sagte Gibbs.

„Woher weißt du so genau, was der Mörder will?", fragte Mike misstrauisch.

„Weil er einfach zu durchschauen ist", antwortete der Boss aus Washington.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich erst mal entschieden, zu Mittag zu essen. Schweigend gingen Tony und Ziva in die Küche, um etwas Essbares zu suchen. Ihnen war nicht gerade wohl, als sie durch die blutigen Pfützen stapften.

„Wie zur Hölle sollen wir hier noch vier Tage überleben?", meckerte Tony, Ziva seufzte nur. „Ich mein-", fing er an und verstummte plötzlich.

„Was ist?", fragte Ziva, die gerade einen Schrank durchwühlte.

„Tony?", rief sie und ging zu ihrem Partner herüber, der vor dem geöffneten Kühlschrank stand. „Oh", murmelte sie, als sie sah, was dort gelagert wurde.

Es sah aus wie ein großer, schwarzer Metallkasten, aus dem etliche kleine Drähte sprossen und der mit einem Display verbunden war. Tony zeigte langsam auf die Zahlen, die langsam herunter zählten. Gerade wechselte sich die „35 Sekunden" mit der „34" ab.

„Raus hier", rief Ziva und die beiden rannten wie von der Tarantel gestochen los. „Bombe!", rief Ziva, als sie in den Speisesaal zurückkamen und alle zehn Agenten liefen so schnell es ging aus der Gebäude. Ohne sich umzusehen, rannten sie in Richtung Strand. Sie hörten nur einen lauten Knall und dann plötzlich regnete es Splitter und Gebäudebrocken. Es war unheimlich laut und sie trauten sich nicht, sich umzudrehen.

Denn Tony und Ziva hatten übersehen, dass diese nicht die einzige Bombe gewesen waren, sondern dass im Hotel mehrere Sprengsätze versteckt gewesen waren, die nun alle gleichzeitig explodierten.

Sie versteckten sich im Wald und sahen aus der Ferne zu, wie das achtstöckige Hotel in seine Elemente zerfiel. Drei Minuten später saßen sie am Feuerplatz am Strand. „Es war ein Profi. Das Gebäude ist einfach in sich zusammengesackt, dass schafft man nur mit vielen, gut platzierten Sprengsätzen", meinte Mike und starrte in den Sand.

„Aber der Mörder hätte mit drauf gehen können", erwiderte Bronwyn.

„Er war sich sicher, dass die Bombe, oder eine der Bomben vorher entdeckt werden würde", warf Ziva bestimmt ein.

„Und was machen wir jetzt? Wir sind alleine in der Wildnis und einer von uns ist ein durchgeknallter Psychokiller", sagte Tony.

„Wir sollten uns trennen", schlug James vor.

„Und dem Killer noch eine bessere Chance geben?", fragte Carrey.

Gibbs schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Der Täter muss eine Fluchtmöglichkeit besitzen. Entweder ein Boot oder ein Flugzeug. Es sollte nicht allzu weit entfernt sein."

„Dann können wir entweder links oder rechts am Strand entlanggehen, sofern es ein Boot ist", schlug McGee vor.

„Davon gehe ich aus. Ein Flugzeug zu verstecken wäre zu auffällig", sagte Tony und wollte nicht die Anfangsszene von Indiana Jones referieren.

„Fünf Leute gehen nach links und fünf nach rechts", schlug Sabina vor.

„Gut, aber woher wissen wir, dass wenn eine Gruppe das Boot gefunden hat, sie auch die andere Gruppe benachrichtigen?", fragte Mike misstrauisch. Sabina zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich würde sagen, wir treffen uns morgen früh, sobald die Sonne aufgeht, wieder hier", sagte Ziva und die anderen Agents nickten zustimmend.

Sie teilten sich auf, sodass Tony, Gibbs, James, Carrey und Bronwyn nach rechts und Ziva, McGee, Caroline, Sabina und Mike nach links gingen.

„So werden wir nie irgendetwas finden", meckerte Mike, als sie nach einer halben Stunde laufen immer noch nichts spannendes entdeckt hatten.

„Was meint ihr, soll man hier auch groß auffinden?", fügte er hinzu.

„Schlag doch was besseres vor", murmelte McGee genervt. Er war auch nicht gerade in der allerbesten Stimmung und wollte nicht bis Donnerstag irgendeinem verrückten Serienmörder mitten in der Wildnis ausgesetzt sein.

„Wenn wir weit genug gehen, sollten wir doch auf Zivilisation treffen", meinte Caroline, doch Sabina schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Insel ist 180 Kilometer lang, wir sind auf der einen Seite und die Einwohner auf der anderen. Außerdem wollen die nichts mit uns zu tun haben, sie leben abgeschieden, ohne unseren Fortschritt und deswegen gibt es auch keinen Tourismus hier."

„Also eine reine Dschungelwüste", kommentierte McGee.

„Wie in Israel, nur mit mehr Pflanzen", sagte Ziva, die Wüsten jeglicher Art gewöhnt war. McGee nickte und wusste, was sie meinte, seit Tony, Gibbs und er Ziva letztes aus ihrem Heimatland gerettet hatten.

„Was ist wenn es dunkel wird? Wir haben keine Ausrüstung dabei und auch nichts zu essen", meinte Mike.

„Nie am Überlebenstraining teilgenommen?", fragte Sabina nun ebenfalls genervt. Mike schwieg nur störrisch und sie stapften weiter am Strand entlang, damit sie in Küstennähe blieben. Langsam wurde es dunkel am Himmel und die Sonne verschwand am Horizont, nachdem sie noch einmal ihre volle Leuchtkraft zeigte und rot aufglühte.

Es wurde kälter und um nicht am Körper kalt zu werden, liefen die Agents weiter, wenn auch langsamer. „Was meint ihr, wie weit sind wir vom anderen Team entfernt?", fragte Caroline.

„Bestimmt ein paar Kilometer, weniger, wenn man landeinwärts läuft", sagte Ziva, als sie schließlich entschieden, an diesem Punkt halt zu machen und morgen zurückzukehren.

„Wir sollten Wache schieben", schlug Sabina vor.

„Zu zweit, denn ansonsten hat der Mörder leichtes Spiel", sagte McGee.

„Dann kann er halt den anderen Wächter ausknipsen und danach in aller Seelenruhe uns anderen", murmelte Mike. Ziva ignorierte das und entschied, dass sie und McGee für die erste Wache auf blieben.

Während die beiden Washingtoner Agents aufblieben, passierte eigentlich nichts aufregendes, außer das McGee fünf Mal durch irgendein Wildtier aufgeschreckt wurde. Er war froh, als Caroline und Mike sie endlich ablösten und nach weniger als fünf Minuten war er auch schon eingeschlafen. Es fühlte sich an, als wären zehn Minuten vergangen, bis er unsanft von Ziva geweckt wurde. Es war noch dunkel und die Sterne am Himmel spendeten viel zu wenig Licht. Nur der Mond warf sein weiß-Schimmern von oben.

„Aufstehen, wir machen uns auf den Rückweg um bei Sonnenaufgang am Treffpunkt zu sein", erklärte sie und widerwillig stand McGee auf. Er fröstelte, es war viel zu kalt und sie hatten alle nur dünne Sachen an, waren nicht für Outdoor-Camping gerüstet.

Der Tag war schweineheiß auf Hawaii aber Nachts konnte es aufgrund der wenigen Wolkenbildung superkalt werden, was nicht gerade ein Vorteil für die Agents war, deren Sachen jetzt unter den Ruinen des Hotels begraben lagen. Vielleicht konnten sie ja, wenn das hier vorbei war, zurückkehren und sie bergen. Somit begaben sie sich alle zusammen auf den Rückweg und waren erstaunt, dass sie noch alle am Leben waren. Der Mörder wollte es wohl nicht riskieren, zu zeigen, in welcher Gruppe er war, denn so hätte die Anzahl der Verdächtigen auf vier von neun reduziert werden können. Die zehn Agents trafen sich allesamt wieder am Strand in der Nähe der Hotelruinen und tauschten sich gegenseitig aus.

Keiner von ihnen war auf Zivilisation oder irgendetwas, was ein Fluchtmittel bedeuten konnte, gestoßen. „Und was jetzt?", fragte Ziva, als sie beisammen saßen und auf die Weite des Ozeans hinausblickten.

„Wir könnten die restlichen vier Tage hier zusammen verbringen und warten, bis Donnerstag das Schiff anlegt", schlug Bronwyn vor.

„Das Schiff kommt aber an die andere Seite der Insel und die Reifen der Autos sind alle aufgestochen, schon vergessen?", erklärte James und Bronwyn nickte zustimmend.

„Solange wir alle hier bleiben, wird der Mörder einen nach den anderen ausknipsen", murmelte McGee.

„Dann lass uns doch alle einzeln versuchen, auf die andere Seite der Insel zu gelangen. Das sind circa einhundert Kilometer und wir haben vier Tage Zeit. Zwanzig Kilometer pro Tag schafft man und die werden sich bestimmt wundern, wenn plötzlich niemand auftaucht und nach uns suchen. Und dann sind wir nicht so weit entfernt", meinte Sabina.

„Das stimmt. Aber keiner sollte alleine gehen. Wir sollten uns in Zweierteams aufteilen", sagte Caroline.

„Und wer mit der Mörder zusammen ist, ist der erste der stirbt", gab Mike zu Bedenken.

„Der hat halt Pech", meinte Tony sadistisch.

„Aber es ist unsere einzige Chance, heile von der Insel zu kommen. Wir müssen einfach alle Richtung Süden laufen!", gab McGee zu.

Gibbs verhielt sich die ganze Zeit unauffällig ruhig. Schließlich kamen die Agents zu einer Übereinstimmung und teilten sich in die Gruppen auf, sodass immer die Agents aus einem Team, die sich untereinander kannten, zusammen liefen. So kam es, dass Tony und McGee alleine gingen und Ziva mit Gibbs.

Sie ließen sich jeweils Abstände von bis zu einer Stunden und liefen in verschiedenen Richtungen, aber nach Süden, einige an den beiden Küsten entlang, oder durch die Wildnis.

„Nun denn", sagte Tony und stand auf. Er und McGee waren die letzten beiden, die übrig waren. Von den anderen war nichts mehr zu sehen. Sie stapften wortlos zurück in Richtung Hotel und darüber hinaus.

Vor ihnen lagen Kilometer teilweise unerforschter Dschungel, durch den sich die beiden Agenten nun mindestens drei Tage schlagen mussten. Sie hatten keine Nahrung und keine Klamotten, es war das pure Überlebenstraining.

Schon bald wurde das Gestrüpp dichter und die beiden wussten, dass sie jetzt der Wildnis ohne jeglicher Hilfe ausgesetzt waren.

**Bitte schreibt mir viele Reviews dafür! ;)**


	4. Mexiko

**Das letzte Kapitel von "Zehn Kleine Agents". Ich fände es nett, wenn ihr mir bitte eure Meinung dazu schreibt.**

Kapitel 4

„Gib doch zu, wir haben uns verlaufen, Tony!"

„Nein. Wir sind immer Richtung Süden gegangen!"

„Wir laufen Umwege, hier waren wir schon mal, wir laufen im Kreis!"

„Dann zeig uns doch den richtigen Weg, McPfadfinder!"

„Tony! Bleib stehen!"

„Was ist?"

„Lass uns nachdenken."

„Und mit denken kommst du weiter?"

„Wir müssen herausfinden, wo die Küste ist."

„Und selbst wenn, wissen wir nicht, ob wir in die richtige Richtung gehen. Das heißt es bleibt uns nur eine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden: weitergehen!" Tony stapfte weiter und McGee folgte ihm genervt.

Sie waren schon seit einer Ewigkeit unterwegs und hatten keine Ahnung von den Himmelsrichtungen oder der Uhrzeit. McGee's Uhr war stehen geblieben und ihre Handy hatten bereits leere Akkus. Der Wald war ziemlich dicht, eine grellgrün-schillernde Pracht mit Farben, die sie noch nie zu vor gesehen hatten.

Sie kannten eine solche Artenvielfalt der Flora und Fauna nicht und besonders McGee blieb einige Male stehen, um den schönen Ausblick zu genießen, bis er merkte, dass an dieser Situation gar nichts zu genießen war. Sie blieben die Gejagten, jeden Moment könnte der Mörder sich anschleichen und bestimmt besaß er noch eine Waffe, wie ein Messer im Stiefel, oder so.

Sie stiefelten weiter und langsam wurde es dunkler, was für sie bedeutete, dass nun auch schon der Dienstag vorüber war und in zwei Tagen das Boot, welches sie abholen sollte, in circa 80 Kilometer Entfernung sich wunderte, warum denn niemand ankam. Sie wurden pessimistischer je dunkler es wurde und beim Sonnenuntergang hatten sie sich komplett zerstritten.

Sie rasteten in einer kleinen Lichtung, was hier im Regenwald eigentlich nur bedeutete, dass auf vier Quadratkilometern keine oberirdischen Riesenwurzeln ein Liegen ungemütlich machten. „Tony?"

„Ja?", antwortete dieser genervt.

„Es tut mir Leid. Das hier…ist alles sehr stressig für uns beide und—"

„Das war doch nichts, McGee. Das wir uns streiten, gehört nun mal dazu. Wir sind hier beide in Todesangst und mitten im Urwald ausgesetzt."

„Regenwald."

„Mein ich doch."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile. „Glaubst du, der Mörder wird uns hier finden?"

„Nein. Wir sind alle viel zu sehr zerstreut. Nur seinen Partner wird er nicht umbringen."

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wer es sein könnte?", fragte McGee vorsichtig.

Tony seufzte laut. „Ehrlich gesagt, sind die beiden einzigen, die bei der Übung im Wald dabei waren und noch am Leben sind, Sabina und Carrey."

„Die beiden sind ziemlich nett."

„Ja und?"

„Was ist es mit dir und Ziva?"

„Was soll da sein?"

„Es scheint, als…seid ihr euch in letzter Zeit näher gekommen."

„Wie nahe?"

„Wenn Gibbs das raus findet…"

„Wird er nicht."

„Wie lange hat es bei EJ und dir gedauert, bis er es wusste?"

„Länger als ich gedacht hätte."

„Und dann? Sie war noch nicht einmal richtig im Team. Und du und Ziva, ihr seid Partner."

Tony seufzte erneut.

„Ich warne dich ja nur", gab McGee freundschaftlich zu Rate.

Zwanzig Minuten später waren beide bereits eingeschlafen und bekamen nichts von dem mit, was sonst noch im Wald passierte. Zum Beispiel wie jemand Bronwyn im Schlaf von hinten mit einem Stock auf den Kopf schlug, sie auf den Rücken drehte und eine Hand vor ihren Mund presste, damit sie noch sehen konnte, wer ihr Mörder war. Denn zwei Minuten später lag sie mit Blut besprenkelt auf dem grünen Moos mitten im Hawaiianischen Regenwald. Hier würde sie nie jemand finden, bevor nicht die Tiere und Aasfresser angefangen hatten, ihren verwesenden und sich zersetzenden Körper zu verspeisen.

Mittwoch

Nein, davon bekamen Tony und McGee nichts mit und wussten auch nicht, dass von den zehn Agenten, mit denen sie aus dem Hotel geflohen waren, nur noch acht übrig waren.

„Steh auf, Tony", weckte McGee seinen Kollegen beim ersten Sonnenstrahl.

„Was ist?", murmelte dieser.

„Es ist schon Mittwoch und wir müssen noch ziemlich viel laufen. Es wird bestimmt Stunden dauern, bis irgendwer einen Suchtrupp nach uns losschickt, und der wird Freitag erst da sein."

„Ich hab Hunger."

„Ich auch. Weißt du, welche Pflanzen wir hier von essen können?"

„Ist mir egal. Ob ich nun an Hunger sterbe oder an Vergiftung ist auch kein Unterschied mehr für mich", murmelte Tony und während sie weiter in Richtung Süden gingen, die Himmelsrichtungen konnten sie ja am Moos und an den Epiphyten an den Bäumen feststellen, sammelten sie Beeren, die einigermaßen genießbar aussahen.

„Meinst du, wir können irgendein Tier erlegen?", fragte Tony und schaute sich um.

„Spinnst du?", fragte McGee halb überrascht, halb genervt.

„Ich hab im Überlebenstraining mal eine Schlange zerlegt und gegrillt", antwortete Tony und holte seinen Partner schnell ein.

„Wenn wir bis heute Abend nichts als Beeren gefunden haben, können wir darüber nachdenken. Aber wir sollten spätestens morgen nach rechts oder links in Küstennähe einschlagen, damit wir besser entdeckt werden können. Selbst bei einem Helikopterflug haben wir keine Chance, über uns ist das Kronendach viel zu dicht", meinte McGee und die beiden liefen weiter, versuchend, sich irgendwie von ihrer miserablen Lage abzulenken.

Der Tag verlief unglaublich langweilig für die beiden, denn sie hatten keine Ahnung, dass nur noch sechs Menschen aus diesem mörderischen Spiel noch lebten.

„Tony, da vorne", wies McGee seinen Partner auf einen Schatten ein paar hundert Meter weit weg hin.

„Da ist jemand", erwiderte dieser und die beiden joggten vorwärts. Wie sich herausstellte, war es Carrey.

„Carrey, was ist los?", fragte McGee überrascht und außer Atem. Sie lächelte nur als sie eine Pistole hervorholte und auf die beiden Agenten richtete.

„Sagt bloß, ihr hattet während der gesamten Zeit nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was hier vor sich geht?", fragte sie verschmitzt.

„Du…du hast all die Agenten umgebracht", sagte Tony erstaunt und konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Sie war doch so attraktiv und nett gewesen.

„Nicht alleine, ich muss zugeben, ich hatte Hilfe", erklärte sie. „Und jetzt gehen wir alle zusammen Richtung Küste, wo ein Boot auf uns wartet. Ich habe euch wirklich lange genug gesucht."

„Wie hast du uns eigentlich gefunden?", fragte McGee verwundert, als sie Richtung Westen liefen.

„Ich habe euch Peilsender angebracht", erklärte Carrey und nahm ein Funkgerät heraus. „Ich habe Tony und McGee gefunden", gab sie durch und erhielt als Antwort, dass Sabina sich um Ziva und Gibbs gekümmert hat.

„Sabina und du, ihr habt zusammengearbeitet und all die Leute umgebracht?", rief Tony erstaunt. Sie traten aus dem Regenwald heraus und fanden sich an einer tropischen Küste wieder, die vor Glanz nur so strahlte. Das türkise Meer, der blaue Himmel und der grüne Dschungel, all dies wäre so romantisch, wenn man nicht mit einer Pistole bedroht und gefangen genommen wurde.

„Ja", erwiderte Carrey knapp. Die beiden Agents sahen bereits ein mittelgroßes Motorboot am Strand auf sie warten.

„Warum?", fragte McGee überrascht. Carrey lachte nur böse.

Sie wurden allesamt in das untere Deck des Bootes gestoßen, wo ein altbekanntes Gesicht auf sie wartete.

„José Fernandez Hernandez", sagte Tony überrascht und gesellte sich dann zu Gibbs und Ziva.

„Mir gefällt es auch, dich wiederzusehen", erwiderte dieser mit stark mexikanischem Akzent. „Ich schätze, ihr wisst schon warum ihr hier seid."

„Nein, aber wir sind ganz Ohr", gab der Boss trocken zurück.

„Vor genau zwei Wochen habt ihr einen großen Teil meines Drogenrings gesprengt und meinen Bruder ins Gefängnis gebracht. Das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. Deswegen musste ich dieses kleine Theaterstück auf der Insel inszenieren."

„Darum hast du über siebzig Menschen auf einer einsamen Insel durch zwei deiner Killer umgebracht?", fragte Tony erstaunt.

„Genau", antwortete José lächelnd. Dasselbe Lächeln, welches er gehabt hatte, als er Tony damals sicher eine Falle gestellt hatte und dieser als Undercoveragent enttarnt wurde. Danach war sein Lächeln verschwunden, besonders als Ziva die Handschellen an seinen Bruder festgeklickt hatte.

„Ein Racheakt für vier Personen. So machen wir das hier in Mexiko", antwortete er.

„Wir sind hier aber nicht in Mexiko", erinnerte Gibbs ihn.

„Aber bald sind wir es", sagte er und stand auf. Er war groß, braun gebrannt, hatte einen dunklen Dreitagebart, kurze, schwarze, gegelte Haare und trug neben seiner Jeans eine schwarze Lederjacke. Er war der Boss des Fernandez-Drogenkartells, in welchem Tony undercover von Vance aus geschickt wurde und aus welchem Ziva, Gibbs und McGee ihn in letzter Sekunde befreit hatten.

„Was passiert jetzt mit uns?", fragte Tony, aber Sabina fuhr bereits mit ihrer Hand über ihre Kehle. Tony schluckte laut.

„Du willst doch nicht vier Agenten des amerikanischen NCIS umbringen?", fragte McGee.

„Es wird mir ein besonderes Vergnügen sein", lächelte José. „Und um uns zu bekommen, musstest du diese beiden benutzen?", fragte Tony genervt und nickte zu Carrey und Sabina hinüber.

„Carrey gehört noch nicht einmal zum Fernanadez-Kartell…Sabina, bring sie um!", befahl er und bevor Carrey das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht verschwand hatte Sabina bereits ein Messer gezückt und stach auf sie ein. Zusammen hievten José und Sabina die Leiche an Deck und warfen sie dort über Bord. Das NCIS Team wurde eingeschlossen unter Deck zurückgelassen und Sabina stellte sich an die Rehling, um die Küste von Mexiko auszumachen.

„Ist alles reibungslos verlaufen?", fragte der Drogendealer sie. Sie nickte und lächelte. Natürlich wollten sie nicht vier Agenten des amerikanischen NCIS umbringen, wenn sie nicht das gesamte Alphabet mit FBI und CIA auf den Hals gehetzt bekommen wollten. Aber diese vier waren bestimmt eines Austausches gegen Josés Bruder und einige seiner Männer wert.

Währenddessen überlegten Gibbs, Tony, Ziva und McGee, wie sie am besten aus dieser misslichen Lage entfliehen konnten. Es schien aussichtslos, denn der NCIS von Amerika brauchte bestimmt noch einen Tag, bis sie jemanden nach Ni'ihau losschickten und erkannten, dass sie für alles vermutlich zu spät kamen.

Dann würden sie zwei Leichen vermissen, vielleicht aber auch erst in drei, vier Tagen erkennen, dass die vier und Sabina und Carrey fehlten. Und selbst wenn sie das einsahen, dann gab es keine Hoffnung mehr.

Es war später Abend, als die vier Agenten mit Handschellen gefesselt wurden und mit Pistolen begleitet an Deck geholt wurden. Sie betraten den Hafen Mexikos und ein schwarzer Minibus fuhr vor. Sie wurden darin verfrachtet und tiefer nach Mexiko gefahren. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, dann hielten sie an einer Tankstelle und fuhren zehn Minuten später weiter.

Sabina und José folgten ihnen in einem kleineren schwarzen Auto und hielten Abstand, falls die Polizei doch mal Ärger machen sollte.

„Wie spät ist es?", gähnte Tony irgendwann.

„Mann, ich hab schon geschlafen", meckerte McGee.

„Da bist du nicht der einzige", stimmte Ziva ihm zu und schaute aus dem Fenster in die unendliche Leere der Nacht. „Klappe da hinten", schrie der Fahrer genervt auf Spanisch.

„Schläft Gibbs?", fragte Tony mit einem Blick auf die Seite.

„Bis gerade eben schon, Tony", antwortete Gibbs und rieb sich die Augen.

„Wie lange fahren wir schon?", fragte McGee.

„Ein paar Stunden vielleicht", antwortete Gibbs und lehnte sich wieder zurück, um weiter zu schlafen.

Donnerstag

Irgendwann wurden sie aus dem Auto gezerrt und liefen eine beleuchtete Auffahrt zu einer riesigen Villa hinauf. Typisches Drogenversteck, dachte Gibbs. Die Polizei gehörte José sowieso bereits also konnte er sich alles leisten, was er wollte.

Vielleicht auch den Tod vierer Agents. Sie wurden in den Keller gebracht und in einen kleinen Raum gesperrt. „Gute Nacht", verabschiedete sich José von ihnen und überließ die vier ihrem Schicksal.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte McGee.

Diese Frage stellten sie sich immer wieder in den nächsten Stunden, bis José irgendwann hereinkam und ihnen frohe Neuigkeiten zu verkünden. Zwei Agenten wurden freigelassen, als Austausch dafür kam Josés Bruder Miguel aus dem Gefängnis.

„Wieso tun die so etwas?", fragte Gibbs. Er vertrat vermutlich als einziger die Ansicht, dass Miguel hätte im Gefängnis bleiben sollen, aber anscheinend hatte der NCIS ein gutes Wort für Gibbs eingelegt und er wettete, dass Fornell auch bestimmt seine Finger im Spiel hatte.

„Und was ist mit uns?", fragte Ziva, als Gibbs und McGee freigelassen wurden.

José lächelte. „Ich habe auch noch ein paar Freunde in amerikanischen Gefängnissen, mal sehen, wie viel ihr Wert seid", antwortete er und schlug die Stahltür zu.

„Hier kommen wir nie heraus", antwortete Ziva, aber sie würde Unrecht behalten.

Es dauerte keine fünf Stunden, bis ein wutentbrannter José die Treppe herunter gestürmt kam.

„Dafür werden sie büßen!", rief er, denn anscheinend war der „Gefangenenaustausch" nicht so verlaufen wie geplant und wie Tony und Ziva aus den Flüchen heraushören konnten, waren Gibbs und McGee in Sicherheit, aber Miguel mittlerweile in der Hochsicherheitsverwahrung.

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, fuhren Sabina und José die beiden Agents hochpersönlich hinaus in die mexikanische Steppe. Sie erreichten bei der mexikanischen Mittagshitze einen kleinen Schuppen abseits der großen Landstraße. Tony war überrascht, als er sah, das diese Bruchbude einen Keller hatte.

„Hier drin werdet ihr schmoren", rief José als Sabina die beiden Agents an zwei Stangen ankettete. Sie lächelte und trat einen Schritt zurück. Plötzlich verschwand ihr Lächeln und sie kippte nach vorne.

„Wieso bringst du immer deine eigenen Leute um?", fragte Tony mittlerweile genervt davon.

„Ich mag keine Frauen, die für mich arbeiten", erklärte der Verbrecherboss. „Die gehören nur ins Bett und weiter nichts. Aber jetzt wird deine Freundin vor die krepieren. Viel Spaß dabei."

„Das lasse ich nicht zu, José."

„Oh doch, draußen stehen fünf Kanister Benzin, die nur darauf warten, abgefackelt zu werden. Dann verbrennt deine Fick-Freundin bei lebendigem Leibe vor deinen Augen", rief er lachend.

„Das lasse ich nicht zu!", rief Tony laut, aber er verschwand bereits aus dem Keller.

„Irgendeine Idee?", fragte Ziva, die nicht zugeben wollte, dass Panik sich in ihren Augen bemerkbar machte.

„Ja, aber sie wird dir nicht gefallen."

„Ich bin ganz Ohr."

„Ich hab in meinem letzten Urlaub so einen Typen in Sacramento kennengelernt. Der hat mir ein paar Tricks gezeigt", zwinkerte er ihr zu._ (The Mentalist)_

José nahm die ersten beiden Kanister aus dem Schuppen und begann, einen Kreis aus Benzin um den Schuppen zu schütten, als er plötzlich Schreie hörte. Es schien, als ob Ziva sich die Lunge aus dem Hals schreien würde.

„Was zur Hölle?", fragte er sich und rannte nach unten, um zu sehen, was passiert war.

„Scheiße", fluchte er, als er bemerkte, dass Tony Sabinas Messer in der Hand hielt. Ziva war auf dem Boden, zusammengesackt an der Stange, ihr Genick war rot voller Blut, welches an ihr herunter tropfte und sie bewegte sich nicht mehr.

„Ich sagte doch, ich lasse das nicht zu", sagte Tony und versuchte ein Lächeln. Sie hörten einen lauten Knall und Männer, die in den Schuppen hereingerannt kamen. „FBI", schrien sie wild durcheinander und José rannte nach oben, um zu sehen, was los war.

„José", rief Fornell erstaunt und dieser lächelte nur, und zog die Pistole an sich heran. Bevor er jedoch schießen konnte, löste Fornell den Abzug vom Finger und Sekunden nach dem Knall sackte José bereits zu Boden.

„Wir sind hier unten!", rief Tony und ließ das Messer fallen, von dem er sowieso kein Gebrauch gemacht hatte. Fornell stürmte die Treppe runter und erschrak, als er Ziva am Boden sah. Just in diesem Moment hob sie den Kopf und schaute ihn an. „Ich will ne Dusche", sagte sie und der FBI-Agent lächelte, als er bemerkte, dass das Blut an ihr von der Leiche vor ihren Füßen stammte.

„Wie habt ihr uns gefunden?", fragte Tony, als Fornell seine Handschellen aufknackte.

„Ihr habt Peilsender bei euch getragen", erklärte er.

„Stimmt, Carrey hat so etwas erwähnt", erinnerte sich Ziva.

„Wo ist sie jetzt?"

„Auf dem Grund des Meeres."

„Wie auch immer, schön euch zu sehen", sagte Fornell und führte die beiden wieder ans Tageslicht.

„Ah, grell", beschwerte sich Tony, doch Ziva gab ihm nur einen kleinen Schubser.

„Hey!"

„Hey ihr zwei, ich habe Gibbs versprochen, euch heil nach Amerika zu bringen und ich möchte mein Versprechen auch halten", sagte Fornell missmutig und öffnete die Tür zu einem Auto.

Tony lächelte Ziva freundlich an und ließ der Lady den Vortritt.

Bevor er einstieg, bewunderte er noch einmal die untergehende Sonne der mexikanischen Wüste und wusste, dass er vermutlich nie nach Mexiko kommen würde, nur um dort Urlaub zu machen.

**Bitte, bitte schreibt mir viele Reviews!**


End file.
